$-\dfrac{4}{2} - \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{4 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{12}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{12} - {1}}{6} $ $ = -\dfrac{13}{6}$